O Segredo
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Um juramento que unirá e irá separar vidas. ONESHOT


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito, menos a mim.**

**Fic em resposta ao primeiro Chall da com MFSS**

oooOOoooOOooo

"Isto deve ficar entre nós, jure!", e Hermione jurou e dormiu com aquela promessa agarrada em seu peito, não permitindo que ela escapasse por mais que as palavras se debatessem em suas mãos, mordendo-a cruelmente na tentativa de fugirem e correrem ligeiras para crescerem em forma de um grito para Dumbledore. Exigindo do ancião explicações sobre o juramento estúpido que ele obrigara Snape a fazer. Mas ela as impediu. Jogada em sua cama, mergulhada em seu colchão, Hermione dormiu atrelada ao seu travesseiro e ao seu juramento.

oooOOoooOOooo

A aurora da manhã já tinha invadido o quarto de Hermione deixando um rastro feito por minúsculas partículas de poeira suspensas no ar quando as pálpebras pesadas da jovem abriram, apresentando-a a um novo dia, porém isso não foi o suficiente para fazer à jovem se animar e levantar. Hermione permaneceu deitada, encolhida, agarrada ao seu travesseiro; apertando-o com tanta força que seus músculos contraídos durante toda a noite doíam. Sua aparência deixava claro que ela não havia dormido no máximo alguns cochilos.

Era um sábado ensolarado perfeito para passear em Hogsmead com Rony, Harry e Gina se ela não tivesse um segredo mortal enforcando-a, deixando-a sem ar, sem vontade de erguer-se e viver. Ela queria ficar ali, espremendo seus músculos até eles explodirem tamanha a força que os comprimia.

- Mione!

Era Gina do outro lado da porta.

- Anda logo ou vamos nos atrasar - a ruiva avisou.

'Não!', a voz de Snape sibilou dentro da cabeça de Hermione antes que ela abrisse a boca e dissesse que não ia. Que desculpa daria para Gina? A amiga estava animadíssima para o passeio, há semanas comentava sobre o evento, apesar de todas as ressalvas que o Diretor fizera. Derrotada pela lógica Hermione sentou no colchão e Bichento logo pulou em seu colo. O gato queria seu costumeiro carinho matinal e ela atendeu ao pedido manhoso dele. Sentia-se pelo avesso devido à noite mal dormida, mas mesmo assim levantou e com o gato ainda em seu colo arrastou os pés protegidos pelas fofas e quentes pantufas para o banheiro.

oooOOoooOOooo

Rony, Gina, Harry e Hermione formavam um quarteto alegre até Dino chegar e levar Gina para longe dos amigos e irmão. Harry até conseguiu disfarçar o desgosto, mas Rony logo ficou emburrado.

- Idiota! O que ele está pensando? - Rony resmungou ao ver Dino quase engolir sua irmã caçula num beijo.

Hermione que mantinha a perfeita máscara de alegria deixou-a escorregar por alguns instantes ao virar-se para ver a amiga. O casal proporcionava uma cena quente de dar inveja. Hermione baixou os olhos ao lembrar que há algumas horas recebera um beijo melhor do que aquele, mas agora... agora tudo era passado e o futuro refletia incerteza.  
Voltou-se para direção dos amigos, dando as costas para o casal e preferiu beber sua cerveja amanteigada a comentar algo. Concentrou-se no céu azul que brilhava além da janela velha e suja. O dia era perfeito para um passeio a dois, pena que ela estava sozinha.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - Harry perguntou deixando claro que desejava sair dali.

- Vamos à livraria? - Ela sugeriu.

Rony virou os olhos sem disfarçar.

- Ok Rony então você escolhe. - Hermione declarou sem paciência.

Harry suspirou pronto para a discussão que viria, mas ela não ocorreu, pois viu sua amiga levantar e sair.

- Aonde você vai? - O moreno perguntou sem entender nada.

- Não me esperem – ela avisou ao abrir a porta e sair.

- Não olhe para mim, estou tão perdido quanto você – o ruivo disse ao pegar o copo para mais um gole de cerveja.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione o viu passar com suas vestes negras e levantou na mesma hora. Ao deixar o bar não teve dificuldade em localizar Snape, apesar da rua estar cheia ele era a única pessoa vestida com uma sobrecasaca gigantesca. Acelerou o passo e viu quando Severo dobrou numa esquina, porém ao dobrar no mesmo local não encontrou ninguém. Deu alguns passos à frente vasculhando o beco vazio e o único som eram dos cascalhos sendo esmagados pelo seu par de tênis e a goteira ao fim da viela sem saída.  
Apesar de saber que estava segura em Hogsmead Hermione hesitou por alguns momentos em seguir, mas sua coragem grifinória a empurrou para frente. A jovem andou até o fim do beco para encontrar nada além das latas de lixo e de uma goteira insistente. Contudo, sentiu a presença de alguém às suas costas. Num movimento de defesa colocou a mão na varinha que estava em baixo da roupa e virou para encontrar... um gato.

- Miau.

O bichano ronronou para ela ao levantar a pata.

- Perdido? - Hermione perguntou ao abaixar-se – Sem dono? - Indagou ao passar a mão na cabeça do felino que gostou do carinho – Se não fosse por Bichento eu o levaria comigo – declarou ao levantar-se para ir embora. Sorriu para o felino que a respondeu com outro miado.  
A interação com o gato fez Hermione esquecer o porquê de estar ali e ao erguer-se bateu suas costas em alguém. O impulso de virar foi impedido por uma mão que prendeu seu corpo e braços ao mesmo tempo em que outra tapou sua boca, ela não tinha como escapar, se debateu, mas era tarde.  
A confusão causada pelo medo sobrepôs-se aos seus sentidos e ela não identificou o odor de Severo e antes de sumir sendo levada pelo amado, ela pode ver sua última esperança passar na forma de dois estudantes distraídos numa conversa alegre na rua principal. Seus gemidos de socorros de nada adiantaram.

OooOOoooOOooo

Os olhos abriram ao sentir a grama fofa debaixo de seus pés, tinha aparatado para algum lugar que não conhecia e somente agora ela percebera quem era.

- Severo – ela falou com alívio e girou para vê-lo - Por que você fez isso? Quer me matar de susto?

O homem ignorou as indagações dela e rumou para o lago deixando-a para trás.

- Droga! - Hermione bufou e o seguiu.

Eles pararam lado a lado, mas sem se tocarem.

- Onde estamos? - Ela perguntou.

- Lago Ness – ele respondeu sem perder as aves como foco.

- Lago Ness, porque viemos tão longe? – Hermione perguntou ao fitá-lo.

O local estava deserto. Ao longe no descampado podiam ser vistas algumas ovelhas e um velho pastor vestido com um grosso casaco, a localidade era fria apesar da primavera. Hermione abraçou-se quando a brisa gelada deslizou por sua pele arrepiando seus pêlos finos e loiros. Vindo ao seu encontro, Severo a cobriu com sua sobrecasaca. Parados, eles ficaram observando a escassa neblina que se despedia do lago prometendo voltar quando o sol se fosse.

- O seu segredo está seguro comigo – ela declarou vendo um pássaro dar um rasante e quase tocar na água negra e estática para depois subir novamente.

Severo com os braços devidamente cruzados falou:

- Eu sei disso, nunca duvidei de você – Ele odiou-se por partilhar tamanho fardo, agora ela também tinha um peso em seu coração – Mas a partir de agora não poderemos nos ver mais.

Hermione olhou para ele e não encontrou nenhum sinal de angústia ou nervosismo ou qualquer outro sentimento normal que um ser humano deixaria transparecer diante de tal declaração. Esse era Severo Snape, o homem pelo qual tinha se apaixonado.

- Não vou abandoná-lo por ter confiado em mim Severo.

- Eu também sei disso – Dessa vez ele olhou para ela – Contudo, os tempos que estão por vir serão mais obscuros que os de agora e eu não ousarei arriscar sua vida.

Hermione pensou em responder, mas sabia que nada do que dissesse mudaria a ideia dele, essa era atitude mais correta.

- Até quando? -Ela perguntou mantendo-se calma ou pelo menos transparecendo isso.

- Até quando for necessário – Severo declarou.

Hermione percebeu a falta de data e entendeu que o fim para ele não significava a derrota de Voldemort.

- Então isso é uma despedida? - Hermione indagou e aproximou-se dele. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre os braços cruzados de Severo e ele os abriu para recebê-la – Uma despedida temporária é claro.

Snape sentiu que a afirmação dela saiu fraca, vacilante, quase uma pergunta tímida. Ela aguardava a verdadeira afirmação dele. E era certo ele afirmar? Criar talvez falsas expectativas? Era óbvio que seria julgado depois que a guerra terminasse e provavelmente iria para Azkaban. Então por que ela insistia em creditar esperanças em um futuro para os dois? Ele um homem fadado à morte e ela uma jovem com um futuro por vir?

- Sim. - Severo respondeu com firmeza.

Foi o que Hermione precisou para apertá-lo forte contra o seu corpo magro e delinear um sorriso em seus lábios somente beijados por ele.

- Eu esperarei você Severo, pode ter certeza disso – Ela declarou imaginando uma vida a dois.

Snape respondeu ao afago acariciando as costas dela com suas grandes mãos e somente para si ele falou, "E eu sobreviverei para estar com você, Hermione".

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Bjoks e aguardo reviews. Ah, perdoem os erros.**


End file.
